Amigo é coisa pra se guardar
by Paula-chan
Summary: Seja nas horas boas ou ruins... O importante é tê-los sempre por perto. Fanfic Yaoi/UA! CamusxMilo/MúxShaka/ Boa Leitura.


* * *

Saint Seiya não pertence. Se pertencesse eu estaria rica e não precisaria fazer ENEM (mundo injusto, não?). E sim aos seus respectivos donos.

Fanfic: Universo Alternativo/Yaoi

No começo pode parecer, mas a fic **não **é Camus x Mú! De maneira alguma!

Boa leitura.

* * *

_Amigo é coisa pra se guardar._

Eles estavam parados lado a lado naquela noite amena de primavera com ambos os olhares voltados para o céu escuro sem estrelas. Consideravelmente afastados da pequena pousada, eles lá descansavam sem trocarem mais qualquer frase ou palavra desde a hora em que se aconchegaram.

Um jovem rapaz de longos e macios fios tom violeta opta por permanecer sentado, curvando ligeiramente as costas para trás e apoiando ambas as mãos no chão; enquanto o outro descansava a cabeça apoiada com o braço, com o corpo todo deitado na areia e balançando calmamente para a esquerda e para a direita seu pé apoiado no outro. Este jazia jovem também apesar na feição mais atinada e pensativa. Possuía longos cabelos de forte coloração azul - petróleo e olhos quase tão escuros quanto os próprios cabelos.

Em alguns momentos deixava suavizar sua expressão ponderada e analisava muito discretamente as ações – ou a falta delas – de seu amigo ao lado.

Estava sentindo-se preocupado a ponto de começar a surgir algumas migalhas de aflição em seu peito. Enquanto isso, ao seu lado, Mú continuava no mais absoluto silencio. Não dizia ou fazia nada. O único som que reproduzia era aquele que ouvia de sua suave respiração e mesmo assim, acreditava não estar nada bem como provavelmente o outro gostaria que estivesse.

- Mú?

Chamou por seu nome com um tom de voz que não soube definir, esperando assim atrair para si alguma atenção. Precisavam conversar.

Mú que até aquele instante estava realmente distraído relembrando-se de tudo, desperta e dirige calmamente seu olhar para Camus esperando pela conversa que seria obrigado a participar sem maiores escolhas. Não importava a centenas de diferenças que existia entre eles ainda eram irmãos de peito acima de tudo, até mesmo dos problemas.

Sabendo que aquilo seria longo, Mú se junta ao grande amigo e deita-se do seu lado da mesma forma. Dirigindo seu olhar para cima agora e inspirando forte ar para os pulmões antes de novamente solta-los entre os lábios úmidos e rosados.

- Está tudo bem, _Camy_. Não se preocupe comigo. Eu lhe peço.

Camus não se deixou levar pelas palavras de afabilidade, reconheceu lá no fundo a voz embargada sendo fortemente segurada para o interior do corpo; Poderia parecer sério e insensível nas maiores partes do tempo, mas possuía forte sensibilidade para com aqueles que adorava e se preocupava. Além do mais conheciam-se desde meninos. Não poderia ser-lhes escondido nada.

- Não precisa mentir para mim, Mú. Sabe que o conheço, sei que está sofrendo.

- E por que eu sofreria _Camy_? Seis anos de relacionamento e ele resolve me trocar por um garoto que mal saiu das fraldas? Seis anos que não valeram de nada.

E ele parou de falar, obrigando-se a engolir o choro e as lágrimas que ameaçavam partir por seu rosto. Camus respeitou este momento e esperou que ele se recompusesse.

Mú fechou os olhos procurando se acalmar e reter o mínimo de dignidade que ainda possuía.

Camus retirou os braços que apoiavam sua cabeça e com uma de suas mãos livres procurou a do amigo e a segurou forte, tentando transmitir-lhe conforto e apoio. Mú a aceitou e relaxou.

- Eu nunca gostei dele. Sempre caminhando com aquela posse irritante e arrogante. Achando-se superior a todos em sua volta. Eu o abomino e desprezo e o farei pagar pelo que fez a você. Eu lhe prometo meu amigo.

Mú levantou seus olhos e seu rosto se curvou para o lado a fim de encarar Camus. Aquele tom de ameaça e repulsa não eram de seu feitio. Não permitiria que passasse a ser por alguém que não valia mais a mínima pena.

- Não diga estas coisas, Camus. Não combinam com você. E muito menos quero que faça algo, não permitirei que desça tão baixo por alguém como ele! Ainda por cima, por causa de mim! Não vale a pena. Ele não é digno de sua raiva e notavelmente não é mais digno de meus sentimentos, nem de minha consideração. Não quero mais ouvir falar dele. Seu nome, como está, enfim... Nós morremos um para o outro e é assim que deve ser.

- Nós crescemos juntos, Mú. Você é meu único irmão. Meu maior amigo. Tenho certeza que superará tudo isso, pois o conheço e sei que é forte. Por isso, eu o atenderei e _desta vez_ vou me controlar e tentar não fazer-lhe mal algum. Mas isto será por você. Porque quero que o esqueça e siga com sua vida como sempre fez.

- Eu irei, _Camy_. Obrigado.

E sorriu, fracamente, mas esperançoso para Camus a aponto de fazê-lo ver sua vontade de realmente deixar aquelas decepções para trás e seguir com que lhe vinha de direito.

Permaneceram daquele jeito durante alguns minutos a mais, antes de ouvirem passos se aproximarem e chegar até eles.

Milo sentou-se apoiado nos joelhos do outro lado de Camus para beijar-lhe delicadamente a face, segurar-lhe a outra mão e olhar para Mú com uma expressão preocupada.

- Está melhor, Mú?

- Obrigado por se preocupar Milo, mas eu estou bem.

E ao lado de Mú, senta-se Shaka, segurando-lhe a outra mão livre e a apertando conforta junto a si, até levá-la ao seu próprio peito. Seus cabelos loiros estavam amarrados e a expressão de seu rosto era indescritível.

- Iremos te ajudar a superar tudo isso.

- Obrigado, Shaka. Mas... O que houve com sua mão?

Sentia-se ainda melhor com a chegada de seus seguintes amigos, principalmente por terem ficado do seu lado no momento em que mais precisava deles três. Agradecia muito aos céus e aos deuses por tê-los junto de si. A preocupação de Milo o comoveu. Pois sempre relaxado e procurando manter sempre o bom humor as alturas, vê-lo mudando seu típico temperamento por sua causa e fez criar novas fontes de energia e força para superar e vencer tudo que o desanimara e derrubava.

Ter Shaka ao seu lado, segurando em sua mão e tentando mostrar-lhe que apesar do gênio fechado e distante, o adorava e a provara isso estando ao lado dele em todos os momentos. Ajudando-o e fortalecendo-o como podia.

Oficialmente amigos apenas há alguns três anos, senti-a por ele grande admiração, afeição e carinho. Descobrira que apesar de ser um homem aparentemente frio e arrogante, na realidade, era deleitosamente meigo, compreensível e transparentemente doce quando confiava e deixava-se confiar em aqueles que se aproximavam.

Porém, notando este levar sua mão até o peito, pôde ver a marca de sangue seco impregnado entre seus dedos longos e pálidos.

Milo vendo a confusão nos olhares dos dois amigos e o embaraço de Shaka achou melhor explicar ele mesmo o que acontecera; E teria o maior gosto em fazê-lo.

- A loira vingativa quebrou o nariz daquele miserável! Eu mesmo o teria feito se não houvessem me segurado.

Após ter ouvido aquilo, Mú levanta rapidamente o tronco e se senta com as pernas cruzadas em meio ao seu corpo e traz as mãos de Shaka para observá-las melhor. Notando rapidamente o leve cheiro de sangue passar por suas narinas.

Olhou confuso para o loiro em sua frente que desviara os olhos para baixo, sem parecer querer encará-lo.

- Por que fez isso, Shaka?

- Me desculpe, Mú...

Milo exasperou e revirou os olhos. Ele mesmo teria quebrado o ex-namorado de Mú se Saga não estivesse lhe importunando com alguma sobre _não se intrometer em relacionamentos alheios_ e etc. Conversa que não prestara menor atenção. Estava quase abrindo a boca para falar alguma coisa quando Camus o puxara para baixo, querendo que este se deitasse com a cabeça em seu peito e relaxasse. Os dois se entenderiam logo.

- Ele lhe provocou Shaka? Fez algo a você?

Perguntou querendo saber. Shaka sempre fora totalmente a favor da paz em qualquer situação. Seja em uma discussão simples ou mais séria. O loiro sempre arranjava um meio de manter a voz e a fala civilizada. Sentia repulsos de qualquer modo de violência e sempre afastava Milo das confusões que às vezes aprontava. Porém, para Shaka ter perdido o controle o assunto devia ter sido deveras concentrado e cheio de tensões fortes que conseguiram abalá-lo.

- Não, Mú. Ele não fez nada.

- Algo ele deve ter feito ou dito para que você tivesse agido desta forma.

- Ele pode ter dito.

- Ele te ofendeu?

- Não. Mas ele se _atreveu_ a tentar ofender a você.

E seus olhos antes distanciados pelo sentido embaraçamento fixaram-se nos de Mú, pedindo-o silenciosamente que este não falasse mais nada. E Mú o atendeu. Sorrindo, puxou-o para um abraço forte e caloroso.

E Shaka aconchegou-se nos braços quentes, descansando sua cabeça em seu ombro, sentindo o inalar de seu perfume adocicado.

Naquela noite para a madrugada os quatro permaneceram ali deitados na areia e unidos como verdadeiros amigos... Aquecendo-se uns aos outros com palavras, gestos e risadas...

Como companheiros que eram e são.

Como verdadeiros apaixonados que sempre foram...

... E que agora poderiam sempre ser.

Levasse o tempo que levasse.

Lá estarão eles.

FIM.

* * *

Fanfic muito curta. Gomenasai! Mas creio que ficou da maneira que eu queria.

O fato de não deixar claro quem foi o ex-namorado do Muzinho foi totalmente proposital. Deixo a imaginação de cada um... n.n

Obrigada aos que se derem ao trabalho de ler!

Até Mais.


End file.
